Asari Timeline
580 BCE * After developing faster-than-light spacefaring capabilities based upon Prothean technology, the asari begin to explore the mass relay network. 560 BCE * The asari discover the Citadel, and with the help of the Keepers discover more relays and develop a buoy-based communications method, based upon a stash left behind by the Inusannon. 554 BCE * Having devised up an expansive communications grid to keep up constant chatter between their colonies, the Asari Republics are officially founded, the loose governing system of the species. 520 BCE * The salarians discover the Citadel and open diplomatic relations with the asari. 500 BCE * The Citadel Council is formed. The asari and salarians together colonize the Citadel and establish it as a center of the galactic community, led by the Council. This year is also known as 0 GS, the beginning of the Galactic Standard (GS) timeline. 266 BCE * First contact is made with the volus. * First contact is made with the hanar. 230 BCE * The Citadel Council commissions the volus to draw up the Unified Banking Act, which establishes a standard galactic currency known as the credit and links all galactic economies. 229 BCE * The asari discover the elcor home system and help the elcor locate and activate their nearest mass relay. 209 BCE * First contact is made with the quarians. 3 BCE * First contact is made with the batarians. 1 CE * The rachni, a species of highly intelligent hive-minded insects, are discovered when a Citadel expedition opens a dormant mass relay leading to their star systems. The rachni prove to be hostile and begin a war with the rest of the galaxy. Negotiation with the rachni queens is impossible because they cannot be contacted in their underground nests on the toxic rachni worlds. 80 CE * The Rachni Wars continue. The salarians make first contact with and uplift the primitive krogan, manipulating them into acting as soldiers for the Citadel Council. The krogan prove able to survive the harsh environments of the rachni worlds and pursue the rachni into their nests, systematically eradicating queens and eggs. 300 CE * The rachni are declared extinct. In gratitude for their aid during the Rachni Wars, the Council rewards the krogan a new homeworld. Free of the harsh environment of Tuchanka, the krogan population explodes. 693 CE * Growing concerns about their expansion lead to the founding of the Special Tactics and Reconnaissance branch of the Citadel. Beelo Gurji, a salarian operative, is appointed the first Spectre by the Citadel Council. 700 CE * Krogan warlords leverage veterans of the Rachni Wars to annex territory from other races in Citadel space. Eventually the Council demands withdrawal from the asari colony of Lusia, but the krogan refuse. A preemptive strike is made on krogan infrastructures by the Spectres. The Krogan Rebellions begin. 704 CE * The Citadel Council makes first contact with the turians around this time and persuades them to aid in the war. After the krogan respond to the initial turian offensive by devastating turian colonies with weapons of mass destruction, the turians vow to stop the krogan from ever becoming a threat again. 858 CE * The Krogan Rebellions end, though scattered krogan insurgent actions continue for decades. The turians fill the military and peacekeeping niche left by the decimated krogan. * The Citadel Conventions are drawn up in the wake of the conflict. 2020 CE * The Next Great Step political movement is voted out of the Asari Republics to public mockery and scorn. 2125 CE June * 3rd - The yahg, an intelligent pre-spaceflight race, are discovered on the planet Parnack. October * 1st - 2nd Ambassadors representing the Citadel Council arrive on the planet and attempt to open diplomatic contact. After the ambassadors are killed by the predatory yahg, the Council ceases all contact with the yahg and declares Parnack off-limits. 2157 CE July * The turians prepare for a full-scale war against humanity, but this draws the attention of the Citadel Council. The Council intervenes before hostilities escalate further, revealing the existence of the greater galactic community to humanity and brokering a peace between them and the turians. Category:Timeline Category:Asari History